Play the Game
by MarleNadia
Summary: The alcohol served as a kind of magic for him on those nights at her bar. To keep the game going Tifa began to research new cocktails for Cloud to try. The barmaid just never expected the delivery man to break the rules and play hard to get. Prompt for the Finalheaven Discord Server.
1. The Kiss

**Disclaimer:** _Final_ _Fantasy_ _VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square_ _Enix_ , _Inc_. No infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** This prompt, _Vampire_ , was challenging yet fun to fulfill from the FinalHeaven Discord Server. Thank you to **_Denebola_ _Leo_** for being the beta reader on my entry. I do have more ideas for this story, so it will be continued in the future.

The title of the story was inspired by Queen's song 'Play the Game'.

 **-. Play the Game .-**

 **Chapter I: The Kiss**

It was a mutual game between the two childhood friends as of late, one that was undisclosed to one another. Cloud had settled back into their home with the children, yet things were different within the family. He had adjusted his delivery schedule to be present in their lives more whether it'd be for setting the table, tutoring Denzel over his math homework or building a small table for Marlene. The little girl even convinced the blond to play a pretend session of teatime.

He was different with them, and he was different with _her_.

Around her he couldn't keep his eyes off her. When she walked across the room those cerulean eyes would trail after her. Around her he would linger more. When the children left for school in the morning he would sit and talk with her over coffee. Around her he would start to touch her more. When she was near him he would drive her crazy.

His fingers would graze her arm softly, brush her hair behind her ear before she had the chance to, even skim along her midriff as he just so happened to place his hand there when reaching for something while positioning himself behind her. The latter would freeze her from any task she was doing to relish his close contact, her eyes closing briefly as she shuddered throughout her spine. It was obvious that Cloud noticed this effect on her, as he give a soft hum in her ear before walking away.

It was that first moment he stepped up the game and she eagerly anticipated each play he made towards her. His sentiments would grow a little bolder each night alone in Seventh Heaven, the two sitting at the bar sharing drinks together. These moments would happen more when he had a few cocktails or beers, whatever he picked that night to loosen up. She began to research new concoctions for him to try, to get him to stay at the counter with her longer.

The alcohol served as a kind of magic for him.

Her latest mix was 'Blushing Kiss' from a few nights ago, a bold move just before he left on a two day excursion. The flirting and touching were always welcome, but she was hoping he would get the hint with the drink. His kiss was a small peck on her cheek, one he lingered a bit with before whispering in her ear 'good night', and left her standing still in the bar like a lovestruck fool.

There had been plenty of kisses between them in the past, so there was no reason to be shy with her. It was how she knew he enjoyed playing this game with her, a game she planned to win. She narrowed down her list of cocktails for a special drink tonight that would give him enough liquid encouragement to kiss her. Depending on how the evening went, she would have a ninja to be thankful for.

She shook the key ingredients inside the metal tin cup as she was expecting to see him soon. He had called her only an hour ago which gave her the necessary time to prepare for his arrival. Her heartbeat quickened when she heard the sound of Fenrir pulling into the garage. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated on pouring the cardinal colored cocktail into two martini glasses. She pursed her lips together with anticipation when she heard the garage door gently close. She turned to smile a greeting to him, which he gingerly reciprocated.

"I got the blood oranges like you asked for," Cloud announced casually as he placed the bag of exotic fruit on the counter. He never needed to say 'hello' or 'goodbye' between trips as he always made it a point to come back. The smile he showed her was always enough. "What is it for, anyway?"

"I'm going to make blood orange sangrias for Yuffie's birthday party here. She requested a Halloween theme," Tifa answered while leaning against the counter, her body angled toward the blond.

"It's November," he pointed out.

"It's Yuffie," the barmaid corrected with a radiant smile. "I'm going to have a few specials for the night, as she says an open bar party is what she wants. There will be 'Witch's Brew' again but I'm adding 'Vampire's Kiss' too."

"I'm starting to sense a theme," Cloud observed with a little chuckle.

"Would you like to try it?" she asked while flipping her hair over her shoulder playfully. Her cheeks flushed a bit at his comment, but she pretended it didn't matter.

"Try what?" he asked while quirking a golden eyebrow.

"The 'Vampire's Kiss' cocktail? It is vodka, raspberry liqueur and cranberry juice," she related to the man next to her. "I had some leftover ingredients from the last cocktail."

"Right," he replied as he took one of the ruby martinis between him and Tifa on the counter to sample the new mixed drink. The barmaid gazed at him as he lifted the glass to his pale lips.

"What do you think?" she coyly inquired of him as her eyebrow slightly raised.

"It's good," he set the glass down. One corner of his mouth curved up a little as he placed his hand firmly on the counter next to her hip. His arm acted as a hook when he knelt down beside her to open the mini fridge below, using his leather covered thumb to brush her exposed flesh lightly. Cloud had trapped her body againt the bar as he took his time searching for whatever beverage he needed. He was so close yet so far away at the same time. She bit her lip at this move, as innocent as it was, the touch was also so intimate for him to do. Goosebumps formed on her forearms from the continued contact as she waited for him to be done.

Standing up straight he grasped onto two beers in one hand, the other still trapping her against the counter. As he ascended he drew her in closer and Tifa couldn't help but shiver when his hot breath fanned against her earlobe.

"Care to join me?" From her peripheral view his passionate eyes acted as a magnet.

"Sure…" she answered as she angled her head to admire those sapphire orbs of his. Their faces were merely inches apart in that fleeting moment before he maneuvered away to take a seat. He was toying with her but she had no reason to stop him. After licking her lips, she joined him.

After the first beer he solicited more alcohol from her, sometimes the new cocktail, sometimes another beer. She participated as each drink offered the occasional touch as he opened up to her more. It never took that many to get the glint of mischief in his glowing eyes, a fact she noticed when he would be amourous towards her, as the need for more drinks was unnecessary. The barmaid didn't want him blitzed out of his mind if he decided to make another move, a much bolder move perhaps. She served him his last drink that evening, the 'Vampire's Kiss' while making her own glass.

Tifa drank her share slowly at her seat next to him, her stool now closer to his. He scooted her seat over earlier in between serving him which resulted in a sly smile from her as he tried to hide the fact. The floorboards creaked a little when he hooked his foot on the leg of the chair, but Tifa acted oblivious and continued to pour their last call for the night. Why jeopardize his efforts of seduction when he was willing to open up so much to her? Instead of being tense, his body transposed to tranquility. Facing each other Tifa nested her elbow on the bar top, her eyes focused on Cloud as he finished up a story from his latest delivery.

"What do you think is a 'Vampire Kiss'?" he murmured at the rim of his glass before he sipped on the red-blooded drink. This was his third share that evening.

"Hmm?"

Setting down his drink, he adjusted himself to lean in and lock his cerulean eyes into hers. "The name had to come from somewhere...and it makes me curious what it could be."

Her mouth parted a bit with how close his face was to hers. Keeping his eyes on her, he smoothly threaded his fingers through her chocolate silky hair, moving the tresses behind her shoulder. Cloud's eyes flickered over the smooth porcelain skin of her neck, now exposed to him. Tifa's heart fluttered delicately inside as she stared back, waiting for his next move. Standing up he gripped the edge of the counter to lean into the side of her face.

"Do you think I haven't noticed what you're trying to do to me, Tifa Lockhart?" Cloud whispered seductively into her ear, cupping her shoulder to keep her there with him. His hand didn't need to hold her as she wasn't going anywhere. Whatever he was willing to give, she would easily take. These nights at her bar between them were gratifying.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about...Cloud Strife," she replied meekly.

Running his fingers over where her shoulder and neck met, he chuckled lightly. "Then how come I don't believe you?"

Before she could deny again, his mouth suckled lightly at the side of her neck. Her breath hitched at the way his lips caressed her skin. She closed her eyes as she angled her head away to give him easier access. His tongue lapped at the sweet spot before he nibbled gently on her skin; at the same moment he squeezed her shoulder with his hand.

"Cloud…" she breathlessly whimpered.

At the sound of his name coming off her lips he stopped nuzzling her neckline. Tifa inwardly cursed for a moment until he lifted her chin, his blue eyes fixated on her red ones. The pad of his thumb brushed the bottom of her lip, her heart pounding upwards to escape the compounds of her chest. She was sure Cloud knew how dangerously close he was to her body. He stared down hard at her lips and it took all of her will power to hold still. She craved him, but he had to make the first move.

"Did you like my 'Vampire's Kiss'?" he playfully asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes with his free hand. His other still held her in place to not escape him.

She flushed furiously at the mention of his lips on her, as if her cheeks weren't red enough already. The corner of his mouth cocked up as his eyes danced playfully with hers.

"But that's the only kiss you get from me tonight."

"W-what?" Tifa blinked, dumbfounded he would dare stop.

"Well...you haven't made a drink for that one yet," he explained with a knowing smile.

"Excuse me?" She stood up from her chair to challenge him, her hands on her hips.

"Well this was the 'Blushing Kiss'," he touched her cheek as he recounted the other evening before trailing to her neck. "And here was the 'Vampire's Kiss'. But there hasn't been one to kiss you on the lips yet."

The sensation of his fingertips teasing her where his lips had been burned her skin like fire, her body still hot from the earlier nuzzling he dared to stop. He was changing the rules of their silent, yet fun, game by putting a label on it.

Taking a step back he cupped his own chin in thought. "I wonder what you'll come up with next. The drink to make me kiss you."

"Cloud..." she groaned out his name, clearly agitated with him.

Now acting oblivious to her reaction, he flashed her a smile as he disappeared upstairs to leave her alone in the bar. He was both cocky and confident tonight while playing hard to get. If he was going to change the rules, she would have to up her game.

* * *

 **Author's Note Cont:** Both 'Blushing Kiss' and 'Vampire's Kiss' are actual cocktails you can try! The recipes are available online. There are a few different versions of 'Vampire's Kiss' so I used the simplified version in this story. Same ingredients that Tifa listed out above.

Seductive and playful Cloud was challenging to write, but all in a fun and new way! Much thanks to the mini-series inside of **_kitsune13_** 's story **_For Their Own Good_**. The chapters titled ' ** _Seduction_** ', ' ** _Fighter_** ', and ' ** _That Man_** ' really inspired the mood for this series!


	2. The Party

**Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** Finally an update! I've been working on revamping _Don't Think Twice_ for a few months and had to put off writing for my short stories. I'll be working on updates to them in between my chapters for _Don't Think Twice_ , but this time away has allowed me to expand _Play the Game_ into a longer series. The rating for this story has been changed to M. Thank you to **_Denebola_Leo_** for being the beta reader on my entry.

The title of the story was inspired by Queen's song 'Play the Game'.

 **-. Play the Game .-**

 **Chapter II: The Party**

On the way to drop the children off to the sitter's house, the two youngsters had convinced him to seek a costume for himself for the evening party. Tonight was Yuffie's birthday extravaganza, and having a Halloween themed party sounded absurd to him still. He really didn't want to dress up just for that, but when Marlene had revealed what Tifa would be wearing, the gears in his head had started to turn. She was probably expecting him to show up in some sort of cape, pasty makeup and pointy teeth.

But with this ensemble, they would appear to look like a couple. Tifa was his girlfriend from before, but for some reason when he returned home for good they were at a standstill. She had kept her distance from him in the beginning, thus making him relent to sleeping in his office. Cloud knew he had screwed up big time when he took off, and he wanted to give her the space she needed.

The first time she smiled at him again, one that wasn't forced and reminded him that fateful day at the church, he brushed the hair out of her eyes to really look at her. Her claret eyes widened a bit, and when he began to trail his fingertips down her forearm she visibly shuddered at his touch. When he saw how simply he could still have an effect on her, he knew he couldn't stop there.

So began the touching, the lingering and the flirting. He was showing her he wanted to be with her. He was showing her he loved her. _Words aren't the only way to show someone how you feel_ , he had heard once, and that was exactly what he was doing. Each moment like this opened her up just a little more to him. Each moment like this had her smiling at him once again.

Then one night she had asked him to join her for a drink, and he couldn't resist the offer. Before he had pushed her away, and now she was inviting him to stay. Talking late into the night while sharing drinks offered more chances for touching, too. He loved her soft satin white skin. But it never went beyond that in their little game, as he wanted her to make the first move, that it was okay. That she had forgiven him completely for downright deserting his family a couple of months ago.

Playing with her was always fun, but to him she was the real deal. When he pecked her on the cheek after a new concoction she made for him to try, he lingered to see if she would kiss him back. He wanted her to kiss him back. But it may have been too friendly instead of flirty like he wanted it to be, but then she gave him another opportunity. Tifa was mixing it up with a theme, but he wasn't going to give in that easily.

Cloud had called on their game the night before, and since then he enjoyed every moment he had caught her blushing and turning away to hide. Her skin tasted just like he remembered, a mixture of coconut and vanilla, making her the perfect balance of exotic and sweet heaven. That latest kiss was more sensual than the one before, but she still froze up. He thought pointing out what she was doing would bring her walls down, but it did the opposite. Her timidness was endearing, but also unnecessary. He needed her to kiss him.

Adjusting the cut out piece of leather over his eye one last time, he looked into the mirror to give another once-over on his getup. He wore an ivory buccaneers top with the crossover lace up, leaving it loose to expose his upper chest more. The black corsair pants were surprisingly comfortable, as well as the matching cavalier boots. He put on the crushed red velvet coat that had gold threadings along the hem, and finished his costume with the ebony tricorn hat after adjusting his bangs.

Grabbing the door knob to his office, he stepped out into the hallway to join in on the festivities downstairs. Tifa was surely going to take notice of his attire, and he couldn't wait. And just maybe, a new drink for him to try would be on the menu tonight. Either way, the game was still on.

* * *

"Oooh, I see the girls are out to play," Yuffie commented as she approached her in the crowded bar. Music blared loudly in her bar as people danced, the atmosphere decorated with all things spooky, but Tifa could still manage to hear her friend. The birthday girl was cladded in a black tight leather suit with high heeled boots and an upper face mask with pointy ears. Leave it to the thief to dress up as a cat burglar. "Is there a certain delivery boy you're trying to reel in, looking like that?"

Tifa looked down at her costume, the blanched ruffled peasant top was a low cut for her pirate wench dress. It was both bold and burgundy, with the underbust satin corset accentuating her curves. The matching skirt was high, trimmed with lace just like her sleeves, and a golden striped sash was tied across her waistline. She wore fishnet stockings and knee high ebony boots. Her outfit was completed with tiny golden hoop earrings and a maroon stocking cap.

She bit her ruby red lips sheepishly before looking back up at Yuffie to answer, shrugging her exposed shoulders a bit. "He hasn't made a move yet. I'm just not sure what to think anymore."

"What do you mean?" the young woman raised a dark eyebrow back at her along with her question.

The barmaid let out a long sigh and explained the little game her and Cloud were playing with each other lately. She wanted her relationship back, but when he labeled their new nightly pastime all the magic disappeared. He'd been taking his sweet time with her, and she was beginning to worry why he was holding back so much.

Yuffie snickered about the 'Vampire's Kiss' the man planted on the brunette's neck. "Maybe he still isn't ready to be with me. Instead he's just teasing me about my feelings and playing hard to get."

"And you can't kiss him first…" Yuffie pointed out while placing her hand to her chin in thought.

Tifa slowly nodded. "I want him to want this too. Not just because I want it."

Before she could reply, her jade eyes widened in shock while looking behind Tifa. "Oh Holy Leviathan."

"What?" the pirate maiden asked.

Yuffie spun her on her heels as she reached out for her shoulders. Her back was now against the leather suited girl, who still had a grip on her while leaning into her ear. "Seriously Tifa, look at Spiky. He _does_ want you."

Holding a hand to her mouth she gasped. There he was, looking as handsome as ever. And his outfit...

"Did he know your costume ahead of time?!" the girl from behind squeaked.

"No! Well, I don't think he did."

"I bet he found out," Yuffie began to giggle, but stopped when the blond spotted Tifa. "He's coming for your doubloons!"

" _Yuffie!_ " Tifa hissed as she was pushed forward a bit. She had hope Cloud didn't hear that inappropriate pirate pun as she stumbled a bit before standing upright.

"Ahoy there," he said as cobalt clashed with carmine eyes as he sauntered up to her.

"I—I have to get back to work," she couldn't help but check out the good-looking pirate captain, her cheeks reddening in return as she sidestepped passed him. Most of their friends were here tonight, and getting back behind the bar might save her.

Tifa tried to push through the current of crowd but not efficiently, making her cascade near the wall by the jukebox. She was nowhere near the counter, and she sighed a bit. Moving into the mob again, she was pulled back out gently. The sheer act surprised her enough to not resist, and she was positioned against the wall by none other than Cloud.

His arms were planted on each side of her, one near her face and the other by her hip. She was trapped by her pirate partner who was smirking at her mischievously. She glanced behind him and could see masked patrons dancing to the music, but no one in her sight she knew that could pry.

Cloud moved her dark brown locks from away her neck, keeping his other hand by her waist sealed against the wall to keep her from running again. Not that she would. "I saw the drink menu tonight."

"Oh?" she lifted a brow, awaiting his answer while completely hypnotized by his glowing eye. Tifa never thought he would look so hot in a pirate getup, eyepatch and all.

"Yeah," he stepped closer, his body pressing up perfectly against hers. She gasped softly when his hand relocated to her midriff, gripping her heedfully as he leaned into her ear. "I didn't see anything new. Were there any...other specials for tonight?"

His voice was so husky against her earlobe. The man was pure evil for doing this, but she still answered him. "No."

"Hmm...that's too bad," his lips tickled against her skin. "Even though I like 'Vampire's Kiss', I was hoping for another drink to taste."

Before she could respond, his mouth covered the curve of her neck. Cloud grazed his teeth before sucking away, his hand sliding from her abdomen to the underside of her butt. He squeezed her cheek, a sensation that both surprised and excited her. All the confusion as to why he was holding back so much was forgotten in the moment. He was there nuzzling her passionately, and all she could feel was his muscled body crushing her own. She closed her eyes to take it all in as he continued to tease with his warm mouth, his tongue darting out again before he nipped.

"Tifa, you taste just like I remember," he hummed against porcelain skin before continuing to suckle.

She wanted more. Tilting her head up she whimpered into his ear as she grabbed at the hem of his velvet coat, pulling him closer. A move that would hopefully coax a response she needed from him. "Cloud…"

He ceased lapping at her neck and hovered his mouth over hers, only a breath away, right where she wanted him. "No drink, no kiss."

 _Again?! How?_ She flushed harder and squirmed out of his grasp. It was unbelievable with how close he was to her very lips. Her eyes flashed open to glare back and ask how he would dare trick her a second time about this, leaving her hot and bothered with tingling skin. The man chuckled a bit at her, holding a playful glint in his visible blue eye as he took a step back. He was throwing their little playtime in her face while teasing her. _Was he just tagging her along while being indecisive about them? What was he so afraid of?_

Giving her one last cocky smile, the pirate captain twisted into the writhing crowd as he stepped away. He was absolutely maddening with how lascivious his actions were! She licked her lips while tightening her fists. He was both irritating and irresistibly attractive to her right now, the sexual tension taking a new peak within her. Cloud was supremely stubborn with his affections, even in this pirate wench outfit she picked.

"Damn him," she muttered to no one in particular, not noticing that Yuffie had just stepped up to her. The birthday girl was holding on to a blood orange sangria.

"I saw that," the teenager mused quickly, using a cocktail stirrer to mix her drink a bit. "Definite chemistry there."

Tifa huffed as she crossed her arms, clearly miffed by the strange man's actions. "He's enjoying teasing me way too much!"

"Tifa, you need to tease him back to the point he can't resist anymore. I thought he was going to take your pirate booty upstairs and 'walk the plank' with you," the leather cat girl explained. "Spiky has always been so complicated. He's probably waiting for you cause he knows he hurt you."

"You think so?" her eyes softened a bit at her friend's revelation. It would make more sense. Cloud was flirting, not swaying around about his feelings. This didn't mean she was going to give into making the first move.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun in return, y'know? I know the perfect drink to get him back with too," Yuffie said with a wink.

Tifa grabbed her chin for a moment in thought, then a devious smile formed on her lips. Maybe Yuffie was right about why her boyfriend was taking his time. She wanted Cloud, that was for sure, and perhaps a more bold approach would throw him off a little to finally kiss her. "I'm listening."

The raven-haired girl whispered in her ear of her secret plan, sniggering when Tifa went wide eyed. The drink she named was a definite dare for the blond. The drink she named was one she had banned from Seventh Heaven from day one. But most of all, the drink she named was downright brilliant.

"Wow."

Yuffie smacked her lips. "Yup. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. Now, we need to discuss what you are going to wear the night he gets home from his next delivery…"

Tifa giggled in delight at her friend's strategy to finally win the courier over. This was a little game between them, after all, and she wanted to win.

.

.

.

"So you and Tifa back together yet?" Cid got straight to the point with him as Cloud sat at the self serve bar, grabbing another Vampire's Kiss. Outside of his teasing with the barmaid, he really did enjoy the cocktail. The pilot placed down his space helmet on the wooden counter, taking a seat next to him.

"No, not that it's any of your business," he replied before taking a sip.

"Just wondering why you two are dressed up like a couple to this thing. I figured ya finally got your ass in gear," the older blond leaned forward. Cid was dressed as an astronaut for the evening, and so was Shera who was currently off dancing.

"I'm letting her know that I'm…available," he smirked.

"Well no fucking shit you're available," the man crassly remarked. "Look at her looking like dynamite tonight! Are ya waitin' for someone with more fuckin' balls than you to sweep her off her feet?"

"It's not like that, Cid."

"If this is 'bout forgiveness ya got it a long time ago," he downed the remainder of his drink before slapping it on the bar top. "She's crazy 'bout you, so don't waste any more time just dicking around, Strife."

Cloud rolled his visible eye, but resolved to not respond in a way to instigate him further. In a way, the man had a point. He glanced over his shoulder at Tifa, who was listening to Yuffie talking animatedly to her, then leaning in towards her ear to giggle about who-knows-what.

He perked up his eyepatch to get a better look at her sexy form, mostly curves and a way better view of her cleavage in that attire. He gave into temptation fondling her earlier, enjoying the small squeak that emerged from her perfect mouth. This game was just that, a game. His girlfriend was deeply hurt when he left before, and now at a long pause since he returned home. He was flirting to test the waters again. To see if she would finally seal the deal between them with a kiss. Was he afraid she might reject him?

His thoughts were interrupted when the pretty barmaid covered her laughing mouth, and continued the conversation with the ninja. There was more whispering, and nodding between the two, he observed.

Putting the eyepatch back in place, he took the rest of his drink in one swig. Tonight would not be the night for them, given the little privacy with the public party taking place. For now, he would continue to play and wait for his next chance. Tifa meant everything to him and the rules could be damned at this point. She just might make a special drink, one he would look forward to, he mused. The first night alone with her when he got back from his deliveries, he just might kiss her no matter what, drink or no drink.

* * *

 **Author's Note Continued:** I had so much fun writing this chapter again. Cloud is too cocky for his own good, and but I think he's pushed Tifa too far now. What's the drink she'll get revenge with? Message me if you have a guess.


	3. The Sex

**Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** The much awaited update is finally here, just in time to kickoff the wonderful **_Cloti Fall Festival 2019_** by the _FinalHeaven Discord Server_. This chapter is for the prompt, " _Coming Home_." I wanted to update this months ago, as I have been working on the plot, and writing for this story whenever I can. This is my longest chapter yet for this story, where I have put a lot of time and hard work into bringing this update to be playful, yet very sensual in it's presentation. I love writing this story, but it is also very challenging to deliver the correct tone.

Fun and flirty Cloud playing a game with Tifa takes a lot of time! But I hope this update that everyone has been waiting for will not disappoint! **_Elendyr, Neverlost, Derek (my favorite guest reviewer), SkyRaisin, LadeeRin, Shade the Hero, kelleyj17, Meerf, Trngh, NFS Kay Chan, axelandzid, red shoulder85, Hobojail, SummerFairy, Tammit, Alcantis, SuperStrawHatShinigami, kalraria, EmeraldoftheFlame, hapiflower_ , **and _**Denebola Leo**_ for your reviews, favorites, and kind patience in my update!

And fans from _Dirty Drink Roulette_ , please enjoy the full length version from the _Magic_ chapter. **Celestial Nova** and **theClosetPoet7** , I hope you enjoy!

Also, much gratitude to _**Denebola Leo**_ for being the beta reader on my entry. I am dedicating this chapter to **Fancy** from the _FinalHeaven Discord_ for her birthday! She is a big fan of my smut scenes (this story is one of her favorites), and her feedback with the hilarious emojis is simply the best. I get so much self entertainment out of amusing her!

The title of the story was inspired by Queen's song 'Play the Game'.

Now...onto Tifa's revenge drink against the oh too cocky, Cloud Strife! Question is, will the drink work the way she wants it to this time?

 **-. Play the Game .-**

 **Chapter III: The Sex**

He flipped the kickstand down on Fenrir to prop it upright once he dismounted the vehicle in the garage. The shutters on Seventh Heaven were still closed, blocking any sign of life on the inside. His hopes dwindled as he turned on the street that perhaps Tifa wasn't waiting up for him, but seeing the faint light creep under the garage door had him smiling.

A drink with her would be happening tonight.

Walking into the bar area he spotted two lone cocktail glasses on the middle of the counter, but his girlfriend was nowhere in sight. Smoothing his hand on the chestnut surface, he moved along the counter until he began to take his seat. Then, she walked in. He stood up straight when she appeared, waltzing into the serving area with an effortless saunter, her body covered in an all too familiar royal blue dress from a rather...unforgettable co-op rescue.

Looking her up and down, her cherry red lips turned up in a knowing smile that he was eyeballing her. Tifa looked just like she did when he found her in the basement of that damn brothel, golden hoops dangling on her earlobes, along with a shiny belt around her slim waist. He couldn't believe she still had that dress, that ruched up perfectly along her curves and revealed her cleavage with the cut out. She never wore anything like this unless she was on a mission to get what she wanted.

 _Uh oh._

 _She looks like sex._

"Welcome home, Cloud," she greeted, pulling out a pitcher from the lower counter. She began pouring a bright red drink into the cocktail glasses slowly, her bracelets jingling a bit at the movement. Setting the pitcher back down, she pulled a small dish of cherries out, plopping the fruit garnish into each glass on top of the ice. Lifting an eyebrow at him, she said, "I hope you're thirsty."

 _Thirsty was an understatement._ "Parched."

His girlfriend looked amused when his cobalt eyes roamed her figure again, landing on her behind as she began to round the corner of the bar. The clicking of her heels against the floor added to his anticipation. Her hips swayed as she approached him, the twinkle in her carmine eyes read determination. Passing by him her lips cocked up to one side as she took her seat, tapping the cushion of his stool to join her. Gladly he sat down, seeing her smooth legs cross over as he did so.

The seats were close together, giving him ample view of her cleavage, which he knew she knew with the current smirk on her face as she challenged him. "So, you'll do whatever the drink is, right?"

 _Getting straight to business_ , he thought with his own smirk. Tapping his fingers on the counter in victory, he nodded. "Yeah."

"Hmm," she hummed playfully, a slight raise to her eyebrows. "Promise?"

Looking at the two glasses between them, he nodded again. "I promise."

It was game on. With the way she was looking at him, her lips so inviting, she was finally giving into him by making a drink for their first kiss. This was finally it, and in a way, they both won the game. No more messing around.

Sliding his drink to inch it over further over to him, he met her halfway and lifted the glass, bringing the drink to his mouth. She took a small sip of her own as she watched him, her eyes full of promise as she quietly observed him partake. The liquid was sweet and tangy, going down smooth as he drank. She did her part, as did he. Releasing the rim in front of his mouth between sips, he asked her the question he was dying to know.

"What drink is this?" His voice came out cocky, but he had to be. It was fun, and she liked it most of the time. Even if she didn't ever want to admit that fact to him, he always knew based on past attempts of hiding smiles. Waiting for her answer, he took another sip as he locked his eyes with her.

Setting her glass down, licking her lips quickly she gave him a haughty smile. "'Sex with the Bartender'."

Coughing, he choked on his drink slightly as he placed the glass back down. _Sex...with the Bartender?_ This was supposed to be about kissing...not _that._ This wasn't how they were supposed to play their game.

"Cloud, are you okay?" she feigned concern, placing her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, and giving him a few gentle pats.

"I'm fine," he managed to say, and when he looked up he could see the mischievous glint in those red eyes. Cloud squinted back, feeling she cheated. "Just expected a different drink, that's all."

Giggling she leaned forward, her hot breath fanning his ear as she hummed back. "Hmm, like what?"

Tifa was teasing him, paying him back for doing just the same in return when he called on their game. He didn't realize she had grabbed onto the zipper of his shirt until his top was undone, her hand smoothing up his bare chest. She was already out of her chair and practically wedged herself between his legs. Stopping her with his hand, he clasped her wrist gently. "Don't you think you're moving too fast?"

Her tongue tickled his earlobe, making him shiver while she sucked on the skin just below. "Don't you think you're moving too slow?"

She indeed wanted to raise the stakes in their game, but there was too much at risk for him to gamble. He wanted to start over, not rush in like a fool. Cloud turned his head away from her, pushing his seat back as he stood up. Tifa really was moving too fast for him. For _them_. "The kids––"

"Are not here, it's just you and me tonight...Cloud," she stated as both of her hands grazed his chest, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. Her body merely touching his. Giggling again, she nuzzled his neck once more. "You taste just like I remember."

Tifa was using his words against him now. After running out on her and the kids, hurting her by going too fast was the last thing he wanted, even if he really did _want_ her _right_ now. His pants were starting to get a little snug with her coming onto him like this. Grabbing her hands a little tighter this time, he pleaded, "Tifa, stop. You really need to think about this."

"I did think about this, many times in fact. _Long_...and _hard_ ," she said firmly while looking him in the eye, making her implications well known. "I. Want. _You_."

Trying to resist his urges, he kept his tone even. "I...I want you too, but––"

"You promised me," Tifa interrupted him with a fake pout on her plump lips. "And you've never been one to break them. Why start now?"

"This drink tonight was supposed to be a kiss," he explained as his eyes landed on her cleavage again. Really, he couldn't help himself with her looking like _that_. Looking like _sex._ "You're cheating."

"You cheated first," she threw right back at him.

"Well, this isn't a game anymore. This is about _us._ "

Her eyes simmered with him, a mixture of irritation and intensity as they twinkled back. The flickering flame he could see burning deep inside after months of sexual frustration. Cloud had the same fire too, but he wanted it to be a slow burn after he rekindled with a kiss. The girl next door meant so much to him, and he didn't want to be so lost in lust right away. But he knew one thing for sure.

Tifa Lockhart was real fucking hot when she was mad at him.

Her giggle broke his train of thought, unclipping his pauldron from his chest straps and letting it fall carelessly to the floor. He had let go of her hands without realizing and she was actively trying to get him naked because of his distraction with her.

"This is about us wearing too many clothes," she whispered while tugging off his sweater vest. Her fingers trailed down his abs, trying to loosen the fastener to his pants before he stopped her hands again.

Cloud groaned as he whisked her eager touch away. "Tifa...please," he managed to say.

She didn't like being dismissed as her eyes narrowed at his for a moment, thinking. The wheels churning in her head as to what to do next. The barmaid glanced over at him, a coy little over-the-shoulder look from beneath those long lashes of hers. A smile formed on her red shiny lips as she giggled. Tifa seemed to be rather enjoying what to come up with in their game, a new move to play back.

His eyes were too focused on her round backside to even anticipate what she might do next, her hair pulled to the side as she reached up from behind to her mid back. The sound of a zipper being undone gave away her true intentions. Cloud swallowed hard when the blue fabric of her dress pooled at her feet, revealing her wearing nothing but dark red floral lace panties.

He was so screwed.

Her standing there half naked was bringing back pleasant memories from just mere months ago, before they fell apart and he was cursed with Geostigma. She may not have had the ailment, but it greatly affected her too. Stepping out of her bright blue heels, Tifa turned to face him to bare the fleshy mounds of her breasts, exposed entirely to him. And even more so when he noticed the open slit on her undergarments, perfectly centered and revealing.

 _Crotchless panties!_ Tifa was wearing crotchless panties! Cloud stared, a light shiver running through his spine at the revelation of her wearing such an intimate piece. For _him._ And she was sporting a blush for being so bold, but she kept her eyes locked on his. Yet he still couldn't move, feeling it might be a mistake to act on pure desire.

Swaying her hips she took a few steps to the counter, and hoisted herself up to sit her partially naked bottom on the wood, her perfect bosom bouncing slightly at the move. The whole time she held her heated gaze with him, she grabbed her half finished cocktail from earlier and took a sip while pushing out her perky chest. Oh, she was definitely teasing him now, and he could tell by the way she kept the corner of her eye hooked on him as she drank slowly.

As she released the rim from her lips she laved her tongue to capture the loose liquid of her drink. "Mmmm."

His mako eyes darted to the pert muscle that escaped her mouth, that was perfectly pink and needy.

Picking up the cherry from her drink she placed it against her puckered lips, sucking in the tiny fruit gently as she placed the empty glass down. Her claret eyes clearly playing with him as she savored the berry. Releasing the stem from her mouth, her other hand slowly rubbed down her exposed clit, making her let out a small sigh as she touched herself.

 _Fuck._

She moaned louder as she pushed two fingers in, widening her legs for his viewing pleasure. The pink flesh of her arousal shined under the lights. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

 _Too fucking long._

Cloud clenched his fists, seeking willpower to suppress his urges, for it was his fault they hadn't been together for awhile. His hands were tight, but not as tight as his pants were with his bulging erection. And now Tifa was playing with herself on the bar counter, a place he had fantasized about a few times as a good place to screw her senseless.

And he would bet good money that Tifa probably knew that too.

That's why she's doing this.

As she continued to work herself between her legs, she twisted her nipple as she squeezed her breast. She lurched her hips forward as flicked herself, her lips puckered, begging to be kissed as she mewled. Her flammeous eyes were hot and intent. "You promised me, Cloud. I made you the drink and you promised to…Ohhhh." She trailed off with another moan.

He did promise. Cloud felt that maybe, maybe she was moving faster than she intended, but until she said no...and now she was telling him. Begging him. Showing him. How can he deny...what she wanted from him? Tifa made him that drink, after all.

"Tifa…" he stepped forward, watching her half lidded gaze as she continued to pleasure herself. Her cheeks were blooming to a deep hue between soft cries.

 _God, she was beautiful._

"Cloud...are you...are you going to deliver?" Her eyes locked with his as they casted over in lust, a pure need for him. He had seen it many times before, but those ruby irises were spellbinding him now. The erotic moans from her mouth and the pure white that coated her fingers only added to her magic.

She _really_ needed him.

His whole body throbbed with her words and the look in her eyes, especially with how her face flushed when she spoke them. The ache in his cock was getting stronger, like it had been forever and he was finally being offered heaven.

And he really _needed_ her.

"If you insist," he cockily replied, the corner of his mouth turning up as he returned her hungry gaze. Cloud unbuckled the restraint of his pants urgently as she continued to moan through her self ministrations, kicking the articles of clothing off as well as his boots.

 _Game on, Tifa._

This drink she made tonight was going to be too fun to pass up on.

.

.

.

Grabbing her wrist to get her to stop touching herself, he pounced onto the counter, pinning her hand next to her head as he sucked the sweet nectar of _her_ off her fingers. Tifa gasped just as the bar stool clattered to the floor, and she could hear her cocktail glass shattering, too.

 _Finally, this was happening!_

His erection pressed up against her inner thigh, both naked as they laid on the smooth wooden countertop. He was so close to her entrance she could feel herself dripping with anticipation. But Tifa knew better. She knew he was going to take his time with how his mouth was lavishing her digits in pure tease.

Not that she minded. The extra time pressing his body on her after nearly four months of absent affections by him just added to her excitement. Now was no time to complain as they were finally getting right to it. Seeing him rip off his clothes only seconds ago had her heart beating happily in her chest.

He skirted his mouth down to her rising breast, taking in her rosy peak after swirling his tongue around it. She missed the feel of his mouth there after all this time, bringing him closer as she combed her fingers through his soft, spiky hair.

"Ahhh!" She cried out when he sucked harder. Cloud being rough with her nipples was something she always enjoyed. A little pain with pleasure, it felt nice. _Too_ nice. And he knew it too with the smile that formed on his lips as he continue to suck, using his teeth to graze her bud a bit.

He switched to her other nipple, giving the same friction as the previous while kneading her bosom with one hand, the other lightly trailing down her abdomen. His fingers feathered the surface of the sensitive skin around her navel, simply teasing for what was to come. Her stomach quivered with the delicacy he had chosen, making her blood rush under her skin.

She should've made this drink ages ago. But the brunette thought the last two drinks were giving him hints to make a move, but it wasn't enough. Along with the cocktail, the dress and choice of revealing undies was all Yuffie's idea.

" _Put on a show for Spiky. Turn into 'sex on legs'. That'll make him go from 'dilly-dallying' to 'diddling' you finally."_

Tifa would have to thank her friend later for sure.

Especially now as he was finally touching her _there_. It had been a long time without _him_. The pad of his middle and forefinger pressed down on the top of her clit, slowly making the motions of a circle to get her going. Tifa didn't need much prep as she was already getting there herself earlier.

"Well, aren't you wet," he chuckled as he slipped his fingers inside her hilt, pushing up to his knuckles slowly.

 _Oh, sweet Shiva!_

Tifa arched her back into his touch, fingers still mining through his golden locks as she moaned at his much needed intrusion. She could always get herself off, but it was never the same as when Cloud did it. Not even close. In and out, he slowly exerted his digits between her petals, drenched in her nectar while suckling on her fleshy mounds.

"I had a 'Buttery Nipple' before this," she mentioned in between pants as he slowly built her ever coming high. It was true, too. A drink was needed to help her loosen up for tonight, to stretch out muscles that weren't in use for a long, _long_ time. With the gameplay the ninja suggested and a few added tactics on her part, Tifa knew she was going to win. So she had to prepare herself for tonight's conquest. And she stopped herself before her climax, to save herself for this very moment.

It was no fun to play alone.

Now Tifa had him right where she needed him to be. Almost to the finish line of pure victory.

"Oh, I bet you did," Cloud growled back as he grazed his teeth on her blushing nub, pushing his fingers in faster, his thumb hitting her clit over and over.

"Ahh, yes! Yes!" Tifa shouted while bucking her hips into his impounding hand. She grabbed his wrist to keep him in her, clenching her muscles around his fingers. It was an immense pleasure she needed, taking over everything in her mind. Then began the scissoring motion of his digits, stretching and satisfying her further. "Ahh, Cloud!"

His ultramarine eyes just marveled towards her as he peered up during her frisky movements, glowing brighter than they have in a long time, she noticed. Tifa loved his Mako eyes for this reason, as adrenaline made those orbs more radiant, and a boost to her ego she got him turned on. He clamped his mouth down harder around the sensitive tip of her breast. Cloud was taking in as much of her soft, silky mound as he could while pumping his hand at a frantic pace.

Tifa grabbed the edge of the counter, arching her body to the sky to get closer to heavenly bliss. The liquid heat was pooling in her belly, making her expel a deep moan. Upon her audible cue, Cloud began to swivel his hand, curling his fingers inside as he used the pad of his thumb to jam her nub.

She screamed in ecstasy. Releasing for the first time, in a long time, the way she needed to, she screamed.

Her pants came out slow and steady from the long awaited attention. Tifa cupped his cheek while in her blissfully dazed state, lowering herself down on the bar top. Her senses were overloaded still from when she came, jittering her voice as she spoke. "That was...amazing."

"Still got it, it seems, wouldn't you agree?" he said while tantalizing her nipple further.

"Don't get too cocky, Strife," she replied with a chuckle of her own. "I'm winning so far."

"Oh yeah?" That seemed to have caught his attention.

"Now that I know how to play this game, I can have all of you. This drink is doing just the trick."

"I see," was his only response as he nuzzled the skin up to her ear, positioning himself in between her legs.

Her entrance still leaking, he pushed in carefully to fully sheath himself inside her walls. Tifa gasped at the contact, her eyes fluttering closed from the overpowering sensation of him filling her. He uttered a groan against her ear, then began licking the skin behind her lobe as he stayed in position. She had missed the warmth of his body against hers, skin against skin, invading hers in the most intimate way. Slowly she began to thread her fingers through his spiky locks to coax him to move. Her legs wrapped around his hips to signal that she was ready.

She didn't want him to hold back. She needed him to _not_ hold back. And his stillness right now was absolutely maddening.

Nipping her neck a little too hard as he thrusted inside her deeper, she let out a startling gasp as her fingernails scrapped the back of his neck, making him growl at the friction. Surging and retreating his body, he kept up the relentless rhythm between her legs. His face was buried into the smooth column of her neck as she dug her nails into his upper back, his pace picking up intensely at the noises she was making.

"You're driving me crazy doing that," he growled again at her.

"This?" she giggled as she raked her nails against his back again. He seemed to like the simple pain she caused.

"Shit Tifa," he grunted, pounding deeper between her legs.

The brunette untangled her legs from his hips, pressing her heels against the wooden counter to strive with him, thrust for thrust. They were getting lost into each other's desires, and it had been far too long a wait. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, she cried louder as she waited for the tension inside her to finally break free once more.

And she could tell he was close, too. His groans were increasing, his thrusts more frantic than ever as their bodies slapped together in complete sync. The intense pleasure that washed over her body matched his, his hot breath fanning her skin as he continued his assault. She could barely take it anymore, as she was being completely undone.

"Ahh, Cloouuud!" she whined loudly at the building ache between her legs. It was becoming unbearable, hanging on the edge of bliss.

"Ngh, fuck," Cloud redoubled his efforts, signaling he was close to his own peak.

She felt like she was on fire from the throes of their rough lovemaking on the countertop. Her heart was racing, she could barely breathe or think through the white desire that flooded her mind. Finally crossing the finish line, she came with a warm wave. He thrusted forward one last time for his own release, letting out a guttural groan near her ear.

Tifa held him as close as she could, but her body was limp under and around him. Her labored breathing slowed down as he stayed hidden in the crook of her neck, nuzzling her sensitive skin.

"Kiss me," she boldly said, wanting to feel his lips upon hers. A feeling she greatly missed and craved.

"Not yet," Cloud chuckled, hoisting himself with his arms on each side of her body. She watched his smug smile from below, unsure of what he was thinking, or even planning. Just captivated by his lustrous Mako eyes staring down at her flushed body.

"Not...yet?"

"We're not finished yet," he sat up on his knees, lifting her legs over his thighs and brought her closer to him. His cock was hard again, ready for her as he teased her entrance.

The heat of his tip against her sopping petals sent a thrilling shiver through her spine. She wasn't going to say no to more sex with him. It had been a long time, after all. Tifa needed a kiss, but she also needed _him._

His intense sapphire eyes never broke from hers, hands traveling from her thighs to her waist as he fully sheathed into her once more. Tifa gasped as he groaned, and he began to roughly slam into her as he gripped her hips tightly. The dominance in his thrusts, needy and deep, added to her excitement. Her moans were growing louder, her breasts bouncing at his sweet assault to her core. She was to his complete mercy on the counter top. Twinning her legs around his waist, she began to roll her hips with him again.

They fought well together on the battlefield, and fucked well together too. The pressure was building up again once more, higher and higher, she was nearly screaming in pure ecstasy. Cloud tilted his head back, groaning louder with his fierce movement. They had only just recovered from their earlier climax and were about to reach sweet bliss together again.

Keeping one hand to her waist, he pressed his fingers on her clit, hard and precise with his motions while never relenting from his sharp strokes.

"Yes! Yes!" Arching her back up, her hands tangled in her own hair as her toes curled. He was driving into her with carnal desire, and rubbing her nub to bring her closer to the edge. Her breathing and moans were becoming more erratic while his deep moans echoed against the walls of the tavern. The noises of their rough lovemaking was music to her ears, and they were entering the final crescendo as she clenched down around him with her inner muscles.

"Clo- _ouuud_!" She was seeing stars now as she cried out, the intensity of the sensation in her body overpowered her mind as she shuddered against the countertop.

"Ahh, Tifa!" He groaned gutturally at his final round of thrusts, leaning forward to ride out his climax. His body shuddered before he lowered himself down next to her, succumbing to the waves of pleasure she had just endured herself.

"Cloud…" she whispered breathlessly.

"Come here," he said as he gathered her in his arms, pulling her to her side while he lay on his, facing her. Their skin was gleaming in sweat, but it didn't matter, and she placed her arm across his waist as rested her forehead against his collar bone.

His labored breath became more even as he stroked her hair, his lips nowhere near hers as his chin rested above her head. Cloud wasn't making a move, so she teasingly brought up the topic. "You owe me a kiss now."

"I do?"

"Yeah, I made a drink for you, and you haven't finished fulfilling the promise," Tifa giggled as she pulled back, propping her head up in her hand to look down at him.

"'Sex with the Bartender', and that's exactly what I…" he looked over her naked body, " _fulfilled_ , right?"

She flushed furiously at his innuendo. "Well, yes...I am very...satisfied. But—"

"So no kiss," Cloud chided as he brushed the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip. "At least, not yet. You still haven't made a drink for me to kiss you."

Her ruby eyes acted as daggers as she glared at him. The time for play was meant to be over, and he wasn't kissing her! "'Sex with the Bartender' covers all the bases, _Cloud_."

He chuckled and nodded in return, his sapphire eyes filled with mischievous mirth as he teased her back. "Does it?"

"Yes! Sex has always involved kissing!"

"I remember a quickie on the Highwind that didn't involve kissing, and there were no complaints then."

"That was—I can't believe—you are _impossible,_ Cloud Strife!" She jabbered through her fury with him, unable to think straight. Tifa sat up to move off the bar, completely exasperated by his logic in the game. He was cheating his way out, again! She couldn't even look at him, and she needed to get away from him now. After everything she put into tonight, he was still teasing her and now, the jerk. Grabbing his blue sweater vest, she hastily put it on as it would be much faster than that tight dress she wore for him tonight. She couldn't believe he was playing so hard to get, even after they had really, _really hot sex_ on the bar top. A fantasy she knew he always had.

When she had turned around, he was zipping up his dark cargo pants. "I know you'll come up with something good for me to finally kiss you."

"I did! Tonight!"

"Tifa, I did exactly what the drink said, so I don't know why you're upset with me," he feigned innocence but that cocky grin on his face told her he knew better. And he was enjoying this.

She scoffed. "Because you're cheating again."

"No, I'm not. But you can just kiss me if you want to, since you want it so bad."

 _Seriously?!_ After all she did tonight, all the planning for this drink, and playing for nearly two months, he still wasn't going to kiss her? And she had to be the one to kiss him?! He was bending the rules again for his own favor, teasing her with his sexy smile while standing there shirtless with his glistening skin, looking perfect and handsome, left her both infuriated and infatuated with her stubborn boyfriend.

Cloud Strife was too cocky for his own good. And she was too mad to give in. He was supposed to kiss her because of the drink, and he didn't, _again_.

"Not interested!" She huffed out, and stormed off to retreat to her bedroom, alone.

 _He will pay for this!_ She raged on the inside as she tore off his navy shirt to place on her own pajamas.

 _If it's a game he wants still, then it's a game he'll get!_

* * *

 **Author's Note Cont:** Wow! Well, that backfired a little bit on Tifa, didn't it? Cloud Strife did it again, taking it too far with his damn cockiness!

When is he going to learn? What drink will Tifa make for him next? All I can say is, he will regret making her mad and not kissing her... _again_.

I'm surprised no one guessed this drink! I thought I made it obvious what it was when this drink being banned from Seventh Heaven, but the guesses I received on _AO3_ were some I have picked out for future chapters for this game. Thank you so much again for all the feedback, and if you have a guess of what Tifa will do next to Cloud, simply review below!

I am hoping the next chapter will not have as long of a wait, but we shall see. If you are interested in a preview, my story, _Dirty Drink Roulette_ , are a few future depictions for this story I wrote for the _Freak Week Challenge_.


	4. The Blow

**Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** I'm back with an update! I'm still on my creativity hiatus overall—meaning I am writing and planning stories, but not updating them. However, _Play the Game_ is well, fair game, as it's just a shameless smut between Cloud and Tifa. With the _**Final Fantasy VII Remake**_ delayed, and finally getting the demo this week, I decided to update this story for Cloti Fans on the _FinalHeaven Discord Server_ _ **.**_

In the last chapter, Tifa was left very frustrated by Cloud, who refused to kiss her after the _Sex with the Bartender_ drink. I got a lot of positive feedback, but my favorite is from the wonderful _**Caramel Van Gogh**_ on the _Cloti Discord Server_. I love her over enthusiastic and entertaining comments on the last chapter.

Potato's words: "I JUST WANT TO TALK!" while explaining her love-hate relationship with the cocky Cloud after reading chapter 3 has me laughing to this day. Her frustration helped inspire the beginning of this new chapter, as Tifa plots her revenge. So this update is dedicated to my dear friend! Also, much gratitude to _**Denebola Leo**_ for being the beta reader.

Let's get on with the game, shall we?

The title of the story was inspired by Queen's song 'Play the Game'.

 **-. Play the Game .-**

 **Chapter IV: The Blow**

 _That man…_

 _THAT. MAN._

 _That man cheated last night!_

Tifa silently fumed as she waited for the coffee to finish brewing. She had to be quiet in order not to give away to _that man_ that she was indeed awake. She couldn't face him now, not without a plan in mind for their game. The last thing she expected was him holding out on her like he did, teasing her with that cocky smirk on his handsome face. A smirk that needed to be slapped off of his perfect face.

 _Why is he playing so hard to get over a kiss?_ He had so much willpower against her last night with her little show—both the dress, the drink, and his desire to screw her on top of the bar. It was one of the most wonderful nights between them in a long time, and it ended up making her feel worse than ever. Tifa had never done anything like that before, and he had to throw the rules in her face.

The barmaid enjoyed making the drinks, and the flirting game that emerged from it. The sensual touches she received from him as he played with her, boiling from months of tension between them. It all led to last night, and he still didn't kiss her!

No way was she just going to make the move to kiss him first now. What to do? In her anger, she decided on payback, but how?

There was only one strategy she had left in the game: she had to give him a taste of his own medicine. It'd be the only way to get even, and eventually, the kiss she desired. She tilted her head to the side, watching the last drops of her brewed coffee finish up. But the drink to get this to happen, it had to be different. It had to be...a complex approach to throw him off too.

Then it came to her. How to play with him again.

 _That's the one!_

She giggled softly to herself, laying out the plan in her head. Yuffie definitely had an influence on her to come up with this on her own. Pouring herself a cup of fresh coffee, she moved back to the stairs to hide out in her bedroom.

Tifa had to get her plan in motion before the bar was set to open later today.

The game was still on.

* * *

There was no doubt about it. Tifa was still pissed at him for last night.

She avoided him all morning by staying in her room. Just as he woke up, he heard her door close, and a welcome scent of coffee filled the air in the kitchen when he came down the stairs. He had just missed her, and decided it was best to hide out in his office all day. The kids were still gone, and catching up on paperwork until the storm blew over with his girlfriend seemed to be the best plan.

It's not like he didn't want to kiss her. He was planning to last night as he parked Fenrir in the garage. Cloud just wasn't expecting to come home to Tifa offering herself on a silver platter. When he was following through on their game for her...choice of drink, she got too bumptious.

" _ **Don't get too cocky, Strife," Tifa replied with a chuckle. "I'm winning so far."**_

" _ **Oh yeah?" He countered back.**_

 _ **"Now that I know how to play this game, I can have all of you. This drink is doing just the trick."**_

" _ **I see."**_

It just ignited his inner need to be subversively cocky back to her. She always enjoyed it when he got cocky in the heat of the moment. But he made the wrong call last night by taking the game too far.

" _ **Tifa, I did exactly what the drink said, so I don't know why you're upset with me," Cloud teased her with the innocent act he put on.**_

 _ **The brunette scoffed. "Because you're cheating again."**_

" _ **No, I'm not. But you can just kiss me if you want to, since you want it so bad."**_

" _ **Not interested!"**_

He was regretting not kissing her now, but he just wanted to play more. _Flirt_ more. That dress and drink did throw him off, as it was too much, too soon for their new start. But he did push her to her limit break with dilly dallying for far too long. It's what he always did: dilly dally.

Sighing, Cloud put down the pen and flipped his accounting book shut. To fix this, he had to man up and go talk to her himself. He's the one that did the most damage when she was at her most daring after all.

Still seated in his chair, an upbeat knock sounded at the door. _Was she really coming to him? Maybe making up will be a lot easier…_ He turned his chair, welcoming her into his room. "Come in."

As the door slowly opened, Tifa began to speak as she pushed the wooden pane. "You've been up here all day, figured it might be time for a small drink break."

Upon sight of her beauty, his jaw slightly dropped.

 _Uh oh_.

 _She's dressed up again_.

Tifa stood there with a small tray balanced on her hand, wearing an all too familiar white crop top with a black sports bra underneath. Her usual suspenders in place over her shoulders held up the pleated leather skirt, revealing the little beauty mark high up on her exposed abdomen. The small dot transfixed him since he hadn't seen it in months. Well, except for last night, but he was distracted by her _other_ _beauty_. The usual white top she wore went much lower, covering up the sweet spot.

And those ebony thigh highs again...he remembered the feeling of those with her legs wrapped around his waist. Now she was wearing that little skirt again that provided the _easiest access_ when they ran all over Gaia.

And her hair, those chocolate strands were tied up in a high ponytail. A few locks loose that accented her cheeks, but she only wore her hair like this when she was deep cleaning the bar. Besides her hairdo, her choice of no shoes or gloves seemed out of place in her appearance. Was she just wearing the mere essentials for a sexy callback?

 _ **Gripping her thighs, he positioned himself so she could lock her legs around his hips. "Cloud…" she huskily said his name as he entered her.**_

"Cloud?" Her red orbs peered at him, a comical curiosity reflecting back to him.

"I, uh…" he stuttered a bit, shaking his head to focus on the present instead of the past pleasantry. He couldn't help but think this outfit was intentionally worn though. _What is her trick now?_

"Don't you wanna drink with me?" she tilted her head to the side, the ponytail bobbing slightly at the motion.

 _A drink? So soon?_

"I...do..." he agreed, hesitantly.

"Okay," Tifa replied cheerfully, setting the tray down near the corner of his desk. The two drinks on her tray shook a little upon contact, but he noticed they weren't the same drink. One was in a shot glass, layered in a few colors of chocolate, mocha, topped with a white whip cream topping. The other shot was simply pink.

"What's this?" He asked, pointing to the setup. She went to him, so for now, he was gonna play along.

"Oh, I thought you might be a little thirsty...so I made you something special," she charmed him with her sparkling eyes, inching closer until she stood above him in his chair. "But, anyway, ladies go first." She reached for the layered multicolored drink, throwing it back swiftly.

In just two swallows, he watched her finish the drink, setting it back down while collecting the loose cream that covered her lips with the tip of her finger. Sucking the digit a little more than necessary, she released it with a small sigh of satisfaction, all the while keeping eye contact with him. "Mmhmm."

She was up to something for sure, remembering how she sucked so hard on that tiny red fruit last night. Looking at the other drink for a second, he met her scarlet red eyes again, still alluring as she smiled down at him. And he was determined to figure out how she was going to play with him today. "How was your drink?"

"Sweet and creamy," her voice ringed like velvet as she answered him, placing her hands on both arms of his chair as she leaned into his personal space.

Successfully, she had him trapped, as well as plenty turned on. Tifa didn't make contact as his elbows were only on the arms of his chair, his hands in his lap. But her breath tickled the tip of his nose with how close she was, her crimson eyes in a complete blaze of passion as she stared at him. The corner of her mouth lifted before she spoke again. "Don't you wanna know what it is?"

Somehow, the way she asked him made his pants just a little tighter. Seriously, she just had a shot of basically cream in front of him, while wearing a crop top and flimsy black skirt. That's it, and already he wanted to haul her over his shoulder and have his way with her on his bed. Covering her perfect skin in hot kisses, making her moan into his mouth as he made her come again.

Oh yeah, today for sure he would kiss Tifa Lockhart, drink or no drink. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. But for now, he'll just be a willing participant in her little game. Playing along, he did what she wanted by asking her desired question, "what was the drink?"

The barmaid began leaning in. For a second he thought she was going to capture his mouth in a kiss this time, taking control. But she didn't. Instead, she used her lips against his ear to send an electric wave down his spine, her hand rubbing the front of his pants. Her intentions were known right then and there, but it seemed more like a dream she would choose to do this, rather than a game.

"I made a 'Blow Job'," she said as she grabbed his belt buckle, trying to begin to unfasten the buckle with one hand. "Just for you."

 _A 'Blow Job' shot?_ he closed his eyes. Cloud concentrated on the scent of her hair, but the smell only stiffened his cock more. This is why she had her hair up. This all seemed too good to be true, but if this is how she wanted to play, he'd let her. Maybe it was the time apart, but his erection was pinned against his zipper that she finally undid, making him release a groan more loudly than he intended. His excitement was plain, earning a chuckle from her as she pushed the impending article of clothing down his legs.

On her knees already, he could tell as her breasts brushed against his bare knees. She was still dressed though. _I guess this is what she meant by 'ladies first'..._ he mused, wondering what she had in mind for _his turn_. But for now, she was in control.

Curling her slender fingers around his length, he leaned his head back against the chair while she stroked. Determined and direct, she was driving his urge thoroughly with each pump. It was the first time in a long time, she had touched him this way. She stroked until she stopped her hands at the base of his cock, circling her tongue around the slit that held his pre-cum. Tifa licked every drop, eagerly as she squeezed him a little to taste more.

"Nngh," Cloud groaned at her teasing.

Keeping her lips firm, she began to slowly engulf him inside her mouth, her tongue twirling around his shaft before taking him deeper. She moaned against him when she began bobbing her head, the vibration emanating along his nerve endings. He looked down, seeing her move up and down his dick with a swift assault. The blond felt like he was losing his mind, wanting to thrust himself deep into her throat, but he couldn't do that to her. She wanted to play with him this way. Whichever way Tifa wanted, he was game. After last night, he had to be…

Gripping the arms of his chair instead, he groaned again as he was at her mercy with her wet mouth. Tight. Warm. Perfect as she sucked him into this new game between them.

One last swirl around his sleek shaft, and she released her mouth, stroking him still in its place. The sounds of her hand at work was sweet, reminding him of how the noise her vagina makes when he's screwing her hard. Sapphire met ruby, intense with passion and urgency. Her cheeks were hued with a blush, glistening with sweat and saliva from her pleasuring him, and her lips appearing more plump from being swollen. She looked beautiful, all because she was fucking him with her sweet mouth.

Laving her lips with her tongue, she engulfed him down again, coiling her pert muscle around his glans. The sensation was deeper, her hand fully wet and moving with the motion of her mouth. She took him fully in and out, moaning while she sucked on his dick. His body trembled when her teeth softly scraped against his shaft, clenching his fists tightly into the chair, his breathing began to release in louder puffs.

 _Holy Ifrit!_

"Tifa!" Cloud clenched his jaw, his balls tightening at her relentless efforts. The pleasure was becoming too overwhelming, the aching tension he couldn't hold in anymore as she worked his cock. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm gonna come."

Without a pause, she raised her impassioned eyes to his to welcome permission to do just that. Her desire and invitation to swallow his seed was always an erogenous offer, as her eyes held a heated dominance to taste him. Giving in, his groan was low and throaty as he arched his back, releasing his load into her mouth. She didn't stop sucking, as if she was enjoying every last drop he was currently giving her.

Slowly, she withdrew, giving him a sly smile before standing up. Leaning against the edge of his desk, she pulled the tray over slowly. "It's your turn for a drink."

Even though he was thoroughly sated, the drink she offered perked his curiosity. In fact, in the waves of ecstasy, he had almost forgotten about his turn. "Oh?"

"Oh yeah. You'll wanna taste this one," she flirted heavily, handing him the drink with a wink.

Not wanting to break the spell, he didn't question her offer and took the glass from her hands.

"If you say so," and with that, he took his shot, tasting the sweet light pink liquid it held. There were a few fruit juices mixed in, but he couldn't piece together the choices of alcohol used. However, it was exotic and smooth, and he took every last drop like she wanted him to.

Tifa giggled when he set the glass down next to her on the tray.

"Do you like my 'Wet Pussy' shot, Cloud? You can have more if you're thirsty enough," she teased him, laying heavy emphasis into the name. He was a little taken aback, from not only the explicit name, but her overall forwardness. Getting down on his knees, he pushed the chair further back to make room for himself. Cloud was ready to do his part, placing his hand tentatively on her knee.

The fighter lifted the edge of her pleated skirt, her vermillion eyes darkened with desire when their gazes met. Seeing that fire spark in her eyes like the night before, he wanted to keep that flame going. She was his aphrodisiac in this new sport between them.

He smirked after pulling up the front of her skirt, finding once again she was wearing the slitted panties from the night before. Tifa was getting more salacious in her drinks, the way she presented them too, but he wasn't screwing up this time. He could feel the veil of her eyes on him when he spread her legs wider, taking in the sight of her smooth petals and perfect nub, wet and waiting for him. It was evident to him that her giving oral started her own arousal. He was the same way, as hearing her come always turned him on too.

Cloud started out teasing her, slowly licking his broad tongue over her opening a few times. Upon first contact, she hissed in pleasure, both revelling in this moment since they both haven't experienced this sensation in a long time: her being tasted this way. So he took his time, making it a worthwhile wait for the both of them.

Parting her damp folds, he began flicking his tongue over her clit, pushing his fingers inside. There wasn't much resistance, but the heat clenched tight around his digits as he eased his way in. It was wonderful, feeling and indulging in her flavor up close. Tifa was simply more intoxicating than that 'Wet Pussy' shot she made for him, this being the real and far _better_ deal. Pushing his face further between her thighs, he frenziedly lap at her clit, all the while providing stronger strokes with his fingers inside her.

" _Ohhh_ Cl-cloud…," she shuddered, her hips bucking a bit at his eagerness. Her verbalization only increased his efforts, twisting his face side to side as he licked her up. One leg dangled off the side of his desk when he hooked his arm under it, while the other barely touched the floor in front of him. Tifa let him, gripping the wooden edge to balance herself. Curling his arm around, he put pressure on her oversensitive clit with his thumb, running his tongue up and down her center.

Tifa's only response was a low moan, her free hand feathering through his hair as he feasted. But he wasn't ready to undo her just yet. He wanted her to come a certain way, and he would get her there slowly. Swirling his tongue around, he worked his fingers with a more frantic force.

"Ahhh, yeesss," the barmaid breathily uttered, gripping his locks tighter. Her nectar was getting stronger and sweeter; the painful pull in his hair, all of it hinted he was much closer to where he wanted her. "I...I wanna come on your face."

 _I want that too_ , he thought, lapping her folds vigorously, enticing her further with cries of pleasure. Each noise she made got his cock harder in turn, especially voicing her inner desire just now. He felt her clothed leg tightened against his back, her hand pushing his face against her slick vagina with great need. Circling his thumb over her nub, he caressed her core with his pert muscle, curling his fingers inside. He was beckoning her release, sucking and releasing just below her clit, thrusting deeper inside her.

Whimpers were tumbling out of her mouth, her hips pushing forward from pure instinct for more pressure, and he was there lapping up her juices.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Tifa gasped, heady and loud as she bent towards him. She was fucking his face with her pussy, and he loved he got her this way in their game. Wet and wild between her legs, coming apart, with her tangy cunt on his face.

"Cloud!" She cried his name, writhing under his assault.

Her essence began to coat his tongue, claiming his mouth as he drank her bliss. He groans, savoring everything about her; sweet, intoxicating, and smooth like honey _. Mmm. Delicious._

He loved the way she tastes.

Tifa went limp against the desk, and he could hear labored breathing slow down. She smoothed her hand through his hair softly, contently sighing. Still caught up in the throes of her orgasm, Cloud kissed her inner thigh, then rose to nip the mole on her abdomen. She giggled under the sensation of his lips, her hand moving to his shoulder to playfully push him back. But not too far, her hand anchored his shoulder, keeping him near her. Her cheeks were flushed, lips slightly parted as she gazed at him amorously.

 _Beautiful_.

She was always beautiful after the orgasms he gave her, looking at him with love.

He felt compelled to have his lips on her again, nuzzling her neck this time. His erection was strong from giving her pleasure, and he didn't want to stop. These drinks were meant to be an ice breaker for them, not a start and stopping point. It's why she made them for him.

 _No more games_.

"Tifa…" his lips brushed behind her ear, kneading her thighs with his bare hands. He smiled when he felt her shudder under his sensual touches.

"Hmmm," she hummed into his ear, trailing her fingers up his back, caressing his cheek with the other. "You want more?"

"Yeah, I do," he admitted, pulling away to meet her eyes head on. They blazed with the same dark passion from earlier. Her lips, overall inviting. She willingly wanted more, giving him another chance to not screw up like he did the night before. There was no trick when she came to his room today.

She just wanted to be kissed. This whole time, by him.

He wants to kiss her, to show her the way he feels without words. But he also wants her again, this time pounding into her with a burning need on his desk while her legs are wrapped around his hips. Hear her cry out his name again as they come together. Going down on her always had his dick throbbing hard for her in the end. Overall, his carnal desire for her was inflamed once again.

Making his move, he went to lean in for a kiss, but was stopped midway with two fingers pressed against his lips. He blinked, confused.

Her carmine eyes just twinkled back.

 _This is what she's been wanting, right?_

"That's just...too bad," she taunted with a smile. Using a little force, she pushed him back as she stepped down from the desk, inevitably closing the invitation she presented. The skirt covering her risqué underwear. "You already fulfilled your part today."

"What?" he asked incredulously, feeling the ache below. She wouldn't do this to him, not now...

"We did exactly what the drinks were, nothing more. Isn't this how we are to play our game now, Cloud?"

She would!

Tifa just played him!

She giggled when she noticed his manhood, but she quieted down when he icily starred back. But her knowing smile never relented. This whole thing was a setup from the beginning, and he knew it was too good to be true at first. But he got carried away by her, just as she knew he would too.

Grumbling, he grabbed his pants, pulling them up carefully since he was still pretty hard for her, but he felt like a fool standing here, ready for her, and she just turned him down for pure revenge.

"You played me?" he asked, feeling a little jaded from all the teasing. His girlfriend always enjoyed that he got off going down on her, and was now using it against him. But this is not how he expected things to end once they got started.

"I'm just...following the rules," she replied, feigning innocence in her act. Tifa was playing even harder to get now. At fault on his part from the night before. She was really making him pay now...

 _Damn it._

"I think we need to talk about this little game," he gritted his teeth. At least he didn't leave her _sexually unsatisfied_ last night. Even though he knows she just wants a kiss. And he was going to give it to her just now, until she threw the game logic he used on her in his face.

"No time for that, I'm afraid. I need to shower before work," she responded, but didn't sound too disappointed as she grabbed her tray with the shot glasses on it. "But don't worry, I'll leave plenty of cold water for you."

 _Oh ho ho ho! Funny!_ Him? Taking a cold shower? He glared back as his cock throbbed. He wanted more, _needed_ more. She _knew_ he did, and was going too far in payback. Too far while looking positively sexy while stubborn.

"Tifa, this isn't fair. I would never leave you...like this."

She laughed heartily at his frustration, fanning her face a little. "My, my, my! Can't handle a taste of your own medicine, can you?"

"Tifa—"

"I'll see you later, Cloud," she cut him off, her fiery eyes filled with a comical dominance. Tray tucked under her arm, she left his office with a suanter to her hips. She had won this round, but with a rather low blow.

This wasn't the end of their game. He'll get another chance with Tifa...somehow.

* * *

 **Author's Notes Continued:** Oh, Tifa got him good. Considering the events from the last chapter that was built up over months of sexual frustration, Cloud got his own medicine after throwing the rules in her face. It's a whole new game...with sex.

Anyway, the name "The Blow" is for two reasons. Haha, get it? I wonder what Cloud is gonna do next…


	5. The Passion

**Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** Another update? I cannot bring myself to skip participating in _Tifa Week 2020_ , and decided, it had to be this story. After all, Tifa is a queen!

I am still on an update/creative hiatus from most of my other stories. _Don't Think Twice_ is still being worked on heavily, but might take longer than expected. Thank you to _**Denebola Leo**_ for the beta time she put in, along with _**DrWaffle**_ from the _FinalHeaven Discord Server_.

The title of the story was inspired by Queen's song 'Play the Game'.

 **-. Play the Game .-**

 **Chapter V: The Passion**

He loathed cold showers.

He took enough on the road when he was away from Tifa before they fell apart, but he didn't think he had to take one in the same home he shared with her. But this was the only way to resolve the issue that had arisen to him: getting an erection from his girlfriend that she wasn't going to help him with.

Cloud could only partly blame her, as he was receiving his own dose of medicine after what he did to her last night. She was merely doing the same: throwing the game logic in his face. But he didn't want to play anymore, he just wanted Tifa back.

Trying to kiss her wouldn't work, so perhaps, playing the game for just a little longer was the only way to go. He'd order a drink, catch her off guard, and finally kiss her. This wasn't a game to him anymore, it was about them.

He loved Tifa dearly. And he wasn't going to let silly rules get in the way of showing her anymore. Stepping into the bar area, he saw the very beautiful woman he was hoping to woo, pouring beer from the tap. There were a few patrons in the bar, common for the early afternoon, so he made himself comfortable at a table in the back corner of the tavern. When her vermillion eyes met his from across the room, widening for a moment at his presence, before her familiar warmth for him glossed over. She reached into the icebox below her, and grabbed a bottle of his favorite beer, and made her way over to him.

"Here," she smiled at him, placing it on the wooden space between them.

"Thank you, but…" he accepted the bottle, but didn't want her to go back to her customers just yet. His fingers tapped the tabletop as he considered his words carefully.

"Hmmm?" Ruby eyes watched him questioningly, but patiently. She tilted her head to the side, waiting for him. A small sparkle appeared in her irises, one that spoke of yearning for him.

"I was hoping that perhaps, you had a different drink in mind for me?" he mirthfully asked, hoping she would get the hint he would play for a kiss they both wanted. A kiss that they both needed.

"Like what?"

"From your...special menu?" he hinted a little more.

Tifa squinted for a moment at his proposition, almost as if she was completing a fitting response. He knew this could only go one way or another, and it seemed his suggestion for the _special menu_ diminished the glint in her eyes.

The barmaid grabbed the menu from the centerpiece, placing it directly in front of him. "Here is the menu for Seventh Heaven. House specialties are the Cosmo Canyon and Corellian Gangbuster," her voice was short and succinct on the topic.

"Oh."

"When you make up your mind of what you want," she paused, giving him a wink. "I'll be around."

He could only nod before she turned back her attention to the now busy tavern. She wasn't going to make him any more drinks for their game, and she was unapproachable right now to _properly_ kiss her. And judging by her last statement, this was up to him now to make it right.

 _No more games._

Cloud had to figure out how to do this, if he could even do what just popped into his mind. Quietly, he walked from the bar area towards the entrance, needing to run a small errand if he was going to make this work. He had kept his eyes low to avoid hers, but could feel her unwavering gaze on his retreating form. He could always feel when Tifa was watching him, and instead of assuring her things were alright, he was determined to keep any hint of making up to himself.

 _Not too much longer, Tifa._

* * *

When Tifa had retired for the night, no light crept under the bottom of his office door, and hoping she would find him in her room, instead of finding her bed to be bare. She never had the chance to ask him where he went out to, as he kept to himself once he returned later that night. Her heart plummeted from his absence, a little miffed that her earlier hint he'd make a move was going to be unfulfilled. She had been putting herself out for him, drink after drink for him to throw it in her face. And as soon as she got a little revenge from what he was doing to her, he pulled out of the game entirely.

She had washed her hair furiously, trying to scrub away the thoughts of her desired kiss and _his reluctance to fulfill that desire_ , but it just made her madder. At this point, she probably just had to yell at him to kiss her, she thought as she brushed her drenched locks, blow drying her hair. It was too late tonight to yell at him, and maybe if he fretted about her obvious hint for one more day, he just might man up and make a real play for her. Fully dressed in her navy pajama shorts and matching loose tank top, she exited her private bath to try and get some sleep. Or so she expected to do.

It was a pleasant surprise finding him in her bedroom, her eyes inevitably roaming his chiseled abs. _Cloud just had to show up without a shirt on, didn't he?_ she mused to herself, trying to hide her sense of gratification from his presence. Yet she was more thrilled to see two champagne flutes on the dresser in front of the mirror, filled with orange-colored drinks.

 _Did he…?_ "W-what is all this?"

"Would you like to share a drink with me?" he offered, picking up one of the flutes to hold out to her.

"That...depends," she demurely accepted the cocktail. "What's the drink?" she asked with a smile. _He really did make drinks for her!_

"Ah, ah," Cloud teased her. "You have to drink it first before I tell you."

"And I suppose if I drink it, I have to do whatever the drink is?"

"Not this time. We're playing with a different set of rules now. You drink, and I'll do whatever it is."

Tifa bit her lip a little from what he just proposed. "Well, when you put it that way…" she held the rim to her mouth, accepting his offer. The cocktail was sweet and smooth, with a sense of tartness to the overall flavor. She could identify the orange liqueur in the mixture, and the champagne, but the juice itself was still a mystery. It was delicious, and she was impressed as a bartender at his mixology skills.

Cloud had just finished his drink when she was almost done with hers, taking the time to decipher what it could be. Only a feeling gave her an idea of what it could be, as well as the look in his azure eyes.

"So...the name of the drink?" she questioned, watching him take the empty glass from her hand and placing it on the dresser next to his.

His hand slipped around her slender waist, while the other cupped her cheek. Tender and warm, his fingers tucked her loose hair behind her ear, then found their place at the nape of her neck. Tifa had only stayed still when he gathered her closer, but she began trailing her hands up his bare chest, curling her fingers on his shoulders in pure anticipation of what was to come. She hadn't been held like this in months, and his shy boy exterior was adding to her excitement, as well as his hot breath that tickled her face. His mouth was hovering just above hers, teasing its presence.

"It's called, 'Passionate Kiss'," he answered huskily, and in an instant, he pressed his lips to hers. Fingers gripped her hair tighter, his palm pressing her lower back closer to him at the urgency of his kiss. A pivotal moment she could only imagine for months was finally here, and she could only close her eyes to take it all in. But it was all real: the heat of his body pressed against hers, the tenderness of his lips, and the probing tongue that slipped between, coaxing hers to play.

His mouth worked at a desperate pace, rousing a moan from her when her fingers threaded through his pale locks. Every frenzied touch of his lips heightened her elation, making her knees a little weak as she held onto dear life under his deep kisses. All the teasing they put each other through led to this passion.

She missed this, the taste of _him_.

Cloud couldn't seem to get enough either, as each exchange of his lips was both hot and heated against hers. His breath was quick, letting out a deep groan. He didn't wander too far when he stopped, and his cyaneous eye was so clear when he looked at her. "I should've done this sooner."

"Yes, you should have," Tifa giggled before kissing him again. She tilted her head to the side, twirling her fingers in his hair at the nape of his neck, tasting him again. She didn't want this to end. The perpetual bliss was making her heart pound faster.

He groaned again, possibly in agreement to her words, running his hot tongue over her bottom lip before slipping inside once more. His kisses grew hungry again, making the brunette shiver in delight.

"Tifa…" he said breathily, releasing the hold on her hair. His hand trailed gingerly to her mid-back, his other from his waist to hook under her legs, kissing her once again when he hoisted her up in his arms. She slipped her arms around his neck, matching the passionate exchange as he carried her to the bed. Gently, he placed her against the cushioned fabric, breaking the kiss to climb in, pressing his body against hers.

"Hmmm, I thought this drink only covered kissing," Tifa teased, rolling her hips against his, feeling his hardened groin hit her inner thigh. Her fingers grazed his bare back.

Cloud nuzzled her neck. "Do you really wanna stop?"

"No, but the rules—"

" _Fuck_ the rules," his breath tickled under her ear, trailing kisses along the porcelain column of her neck, before sucking the tender skin of her collarbone. His hand snuck up the loose fabric of her pajama top to touch her bare breast.

"Mmm," she hummed into his ear, her hand cupping the back of his neck. "It's about time we ended this game anyway."

"It's about time this shirt came off," he countered back, pulling up the hem of her shirt.

After lifting her arms to help get rid of her top, her body trembled from the cool air hitting her exposed chest. Blue eyes bore into her, and his breath quivered against her cheek when they were skin against skin. Her cheeks colored to a rosy hue under his intense focus, feeling his sharp erection against her dampened core.

Pleasant memories of the night before flooded her mind, but she knew from his gaze that tonight's passion would play out very differently. Their last two encounters were steamy and rough, months of tension built up from their game, but tonight would be sensual and romantic. That's what his sapphire eyes were saying to her now, with the devoted desire burning inside him for her.

Tifa moved forward to seal the distance of their lips once more, showing him she was more than ready as she swept the bottom of his lip with her tongue. His only response was a groan in his throat, deepening the kiss. Her fingers grazed his back, his hand gently held her cheek, and the pressure of their lips onto each other not letting up once. Breathlessly, hot, and wet, their exchange grew more passionate as he pinned himself further between her legs.

His free hand snuck in between to grab ahold of her breast, tweaking her nipple between his forefinger and thumb. The pleasure surprised her, making her gasp into his kisses as she lurched her hips forward. Cloud squeezed her breast tighter, thumbing her hardened bud while sucking her bottom lip hungrily once more. Tifa tangled her hands through his wild hair, planting her knees around his waist, and crushing her mouth further against his. The passion was really brewing up between their lips.

She could care less if she breathed again with how they were kissing, as she needed his mouth more than oxygen to really live. It had been a long time since they kissed. Even longer than how they were kissing each other right now. Air could wait, as tasting Cloud Strife this way was what she longed for the most.

When the blond brought his other hand down to give evened attention to her other breast, a moan from her mouth muffled into his. She felt him smirk while he teased her nipples, before skating his mouth across her cheek. Tifa let out a whimper when his rough hands kneaded her bare bosom harder, feeling his hot breath below her ear in between nips. His lips began to travel down her porcelain neck, to her collar bone, then just above her breasts. Her breath quickened with a tremble when she felt his warm and broad tongue licking her sternum, in tempo with him squeezing her nipples.

"Cloud…" she said his name breathily. He was sending her to heaven, and they barely just got started.

His only answer was to caress each part of her skin, as if her body was a temple, and his kisses were a prayer to her. His calloused hands began to wander lower as his mouth got lower, holding the sides of her abdomen while kissing the hem of her shorts. He was teasing her just as he was about to revisit her wet core.

His fingers brushed along the waistband, easing the fabric of her silky shorts and panties down her thighs before using the same gentle hands to spread her open. Resting on his shins, he pressed kisses along her inner thighs, before settling his head in between them. Upon the first lave of her swollen sex, she bit her lip, tilting her head back. Gripping a fistful of the sheet on her bed, she gasped when he plunged his fingers inside her.

Here they were again, his assault smooth and even with his mouth over her clit. The work of his sleek tongue had easily made her slip into the same sensual haze she had experienced earlier that day. Cloud pressed further in between her wet folds, increasing the tension in her lower abdomen as his strokes got stronger. Her cries of ecstasy grew louder, her breathing more deeply as he passionately thrust his tongue around for every drop of her essence. Tifa was almost there, and he needed to bring her there.

It was incredible; the fervor of his mouth along her nether lips. The rush, it was here. Her knuckles went white, her back arched when a sobbing moan tore through her throat. Finally, he brought her over the edge. Her eyes still closed as she shuddered from her blissful orgasm. Cloud groaned as he finished up, dropping a few kisses on her tummy before reaching the top of her collarbone with the same tiny pecks.

"Mmm," Tifa hummed once more, hooking her fingers on his pants to start tugging them off. His mouth nestled the crook of her neck when he shifted to help rid the unnecessary article. With a grunt, the pants were off, and Cloud caressed her lips with his own, settling himself against and on top of her. Tongue delved inside, teasing hers to play back. The brunette wrapped her arms around his back, kissing him back, welcoming the passion he was giving her. Tifa's body began to yearn and clamor for more, still raw from the recent high he gave her. He pressed the tip of his hot cock at her entrance, much to her dismay as he was fully focused on the flavor of her lips it seemed. Cloud had deepened the kiss further, pressuring his mouth against hers, with vigor intensity. He was sucking the air out of her again, and she didn't care.

But she desired him, and she couldn't ignore yet another thrilling shiver down her spine just from his lips on hers. Her arms tightened around his neck further, her fingers in the nape of his neck when she wiggled her groin against his. A groan emerged his mouth into hers, finally thrusting himself forward to fully sheath himself inside her.

He was perfect against her, and unlike the night before, his movements were slow and hesitant. Their mouths still mingled as he moved deeper inside her, keeping himself steady to make it last. Tifa knew this was all about passion, making things right, even if she wanted to get on to a more powerful pace after her earlier peak. But Cloud's devotion through smooth strokes, delicate touches, and crushing kisses were sending her straight to seventh heaven. It was maddening, yet marvelous at the same time.

He was making love to her, but the pressure and the heat from where their bodies deeply connected were making her head spin. She coiled her tongue around his, her fingers now digging into his shoulders, savoring in his warmth. They were so close to a release before, but because he kept the tempo slow, her ache became more desperate. After all this foreplay today, did they need to limit themselves further?

She broke the kiss, feathering kisses along his jawline until they met his ear. "Please…" she begged, burying her face in his neck before clenching down her muscles around his cock. She wanted more, needed more, but _together_. He needed this just as much as she did after today, so she was a little satisfied he stifled a moan while struggling to keep his pace steady.

"Tifa…" he grunted her name before sucking the sweet spot on her collarbone, still thrusting as he tried to remain in control.

"Cloud…please," she purred as she circled her hips back, earning another grunt from his mouth at the slow grind of her pelvis. There was nothing for him to prove anymore. She had enough of their game, as this has always been about them going back to the way things were before they fell apart. He teased her, she teased him, sometimes both taking things too far. "I want this...with you…"

He groaned in between his efforts to make love to her, their breaths were so close as if it were shared. His cobalt eyes were intently glowing as he looked down at her, then a soft kiss landed on the corner of her mouth. His hot breath tickled her skin when he sighed, continuing to kiss down her neck. "Alright." Cloud leveraged himself on his palms next to her, pushing himself out of her.

She was a little surprised he released himself from her, her claret eyes widening as she protested when he leaned back, sitting on the bed away from her. "But—"

"Come here," he gently cut her off, motioning his hand to his lap to calm her fears; he wasn't gonna stop. His other hand lifting her ankle over to the other side of his slightly bent legs. It was all in his eyes––a spark of passion––and his mere suggestion, made her excitement spike. Sitting up, she joined him; arms wrapped around his neck once more, her breasts pressing into his chiseled chest with her legs now hooked around him. His hands caressed her thighs, lifting her up, so her entrance was rubbing his cock. Tifa moaned into the crook of his neck as he carefully guided her in, his arousal now deep inside her. Cupping her flushed cheeks, he kissed her reverently, a sensual pace of his tongue along her bottom lip.

"Do that thing with your hips again," he commanded, his lips tickling hers.

She looked at him with half-lidded eyes, giving him a teasing smile. Circling her hips once, she reveled in the fact she elicited a low growl in his throat. "This?"

"Yeah," he replied, bringing one hand down to the base of her back, the pad of his thumb stroking her cheek. "Just like that, Tifa." With another passionate kiss, he thrust forward, massaging his hand on her tail bone to encourage her motions.

The deep penetration, the tiny circles she created with her pelvic and his steady assault to her core, combined with his steamy kisses, the sensations between her legs were amplified. Fingers carded through her hair as he kept slamming into her hilt, his palm pressing her closely, desperately, needy, as they fucked together in rhythm. Finally, the game was over between them, and they could just be them, _together_.

She was getting tighter with each thrust, swaying her hips as much as she could, completely caught up in a torrent of ecstasy. She clutched his shoulder, her pelvic becoming more frantic against his as her senses began to overwhelm. The loud beating of his heart against her chest, the sweet taste of his kisses stealing her breath, the sound of their sweaty skin hitting each other, and the heat of his cock impaling her.

Every part of him was intense, and she was finally succumbing to the bliss once more. Cloud kissed her harder when she came, her moans muffled by his tongue swirling inside her mouth. Her wave finished together with his own climax, hugging her closer to his body in his final surge.

He groaned, still kissing her breathlessly, keeping her intimately connected to him. "I hope you liked my drink."

Tifa laughed softly at his joke, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "It was quite tasty. I may have to hire you for a few shifts in the bar."

"Only if the price is right," Cloud teased, kissing her neck as his fingers stroked her back.

"I still haven't figured out how you made it," she admitted into his ear.

"I used passion fruit juice. Not really common, but it's what the recipe called for in my internet search," he explained while pushing her hair back, looking into her eyes with electric blue. His gaze was sincere, yet intense.

"You really went all out on this, didn't you?" she asked, tilting her head into his hand.

"I had to make up to you somehow, so I bent the rules," he related back to her. Gently, he lifted her off of him, pushing her back against the mattress. "I don't wanna play any more games, Tifa."

She smiled when he hovered above her, cupping his face in her hands. "But the game was a little fun, wasn't it?"

"It was, but I rather kiss you anytime I want now without any drink telling me to," he remarked in a cocky tone. His lips brushed against hers, his erection pressed up against her thigh again. "Ready for round two?"

"Yes," she breathed, kissing him passionately as he began to take her once again. Both of them played for far too long, but both of them were now victorious which is how she saw it this time together.

No more games, but a drink once in a while could be fun to play with him again.

* * *

 **Author's Note Continued:** Tifa and Cloud have finally made up, but it took five chapters til we got to a damn kiss! I hoped you all enjoyed the ride to this moment. The game might be over, but they will still be playing with drinks in this PWP. Thanks for the read/review!


End file.
